


Some (red) doors cannot be unopened

by firstlovelatespring



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: F/M, Office Turned Into a House of Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Jen and Moss can't keep their secret forever.
Relationships: Jen Barber/Maurice Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Some (red) doors cannot be unopened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“When did this even start?”

Moss holds his coffee with one hand and puts the other on his hip, considering. “How long _has_ it been, Jen? Definitely started when Denholm was still alive.”

“When Denholm was still alive! You’ve been having sex this entire time?”

“Heavens, no! Come on, Roy, you think Jen here would be parading her line of ill-advised suitors through this office while we were making that sweet love you call sex?”

“Ill-advised?” Jen says.

“Well, not all of them,” Moss concedes. “I liked Michael the Magician alright. If I die in a freak golf accident, you have my blessing to call him up.”

“Fire accident,” Roy corrects, then seems to realize he’s still in the middle of an argument. “I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me this entire time!”

“Come on now, Roy. We’re your friends. We wouldn’t lie to you,” Moss says. Jen nods along.

Roy turns to Jen.

“Alright, I’d absolutely lie to you. But this time I didn’t! If you’d ever asked, ‘Jen, are you having sex with Moss?’ I’d have—” 

Jen’s eyelids flutter, and she goes weak at the knees. Moss catches her, with the sure hands of someone who has done this before.

“Sometimes she still can’t say it out loud, poor dear. It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

“Yes, thank you, Moss,” Jen says, getting back to her feet. “It’s not that I’m _embarrassed_ of you, it’s just... I’m not used to telling people. You’re only the second person to know, outside of Richmond.”

“Richmond knew! Richmond knew and I didn’t?”

“Oh, I don’t know what you’re so bothered about, Roy. It’s not like you were interested in either of us, is it?”

“No!” Roy’s voice cracks, and he looks so viscerally disgusted Jen can’t help but feel a little offended. “It’s the principle of the thing!”

“Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous we’re happy,” Jen says.

“So, what, are you going to be all lovey-dovey around the office now?”

“I’ll thank you not to compare my lovely girlfriend to a bird, Roy.”

Jen wobbles a little on her feet, but stays standing. “Thank you, Moss. And no, Roy. Nothing’s going to change around here. Except hopefully Douglas will stop coming ‘round so much when we tell him about it.”

“Yeah, um.” Roy blushes and tugs at his t-shirt collar like it’s suddenly too tight. “I don’t think he’s going to be so much of a problem for you anymore there, Jen.”

Jen very nearly shrieks. “No! Tell me you’re not—” 

Roy nods grimly.

“And you had the nerve to interrogate me and Moss when you’ve been— Oh, god, I wish I could forget I ever knew this.”

“Now you know how I feel!” Roy says.

“But it’s _Douglas!_ ” Jen says. “God, don’t tell me any more details. Some doors just cannot be unopened.”


End file.
